Kingdom Hearts VS The Underground
by Nicole Miku
Summary: After Sora failed his Mark of Mastery (somehow) he went to thank the Dream Eaters. But on his way his Gummi Ship stops working right and he has to go hunt for it. He'll meet friends, enemies and maybe meet someone down here he never expected to see. Sora x Toriel. Rated M for smut and language
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sora was going to Traverse Town to thank the dream eaters. "I hope they're there waiting for me." Sora said to himself. All of a sudden the Gummi Ship was getting shaky. "What's going on?" Sora asked himself. "I need somewhere to land" Sora said. He then saw a world that he never seen before. "Well it's as good a place as any." He brought the gummi ship in for a landing but it ejected him on it's own. He then found himself on a cliff and saw the gummi ship land in the pit. Sora took one step and he started to fall into the pit. "Woah. AHHHH" he said and landed hard on his back


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trying the pacifist route

Sora opened his eyes to realize he fell down the cliff he landed on after he exited the gummi ship. He saw that he landed on a bed of flowers. "Ow man, that really hurt." Sora got up and started rubbing his back. He saw a path in front of him and started down it. He eventually reached a door. "Should I go through this door?" he asked himself. "Well if I don't, I'll never get the Gummi Ship back." He summoned his Keyblade and walked through the door.

When he walked through the door he saw a door on the other side of the room. He also saw a small patch of grass where there was a small sunflower. He walked towards the flower. "Hello," Said the flower. "I'm Flowey the Flower"

"Ok this is weird." Sora said. "I've dealt with talking doorknobs, talking ducks and dogs. Even a talking mouse that's king. But a talking flower..."

"Well gosh, I was going to help you get through the underground but if you're going to be that way." Said Flowey

"I'm sorry. Just a lot of weird stuff that's happened to me in the last couple of years." Sora said. "I guess I needed to vent."

"Let me teach you how to fight in the underground. You just need to collect these 'friendliness pellets'." Flowey said. "I'll give you some of these pellets." When they hit Sora he was knocked back. "Fool, in the underground it's kill or be killed." Sora went to go hit the flower but he realized the pellets were all around him. "NOW DIE" Flowey than laughed like a maniac.

"Heal." said a female's voice. The pellets then disappeared and Sora felt his wounds being mended. "Fire." Said the voice again. A fireball came and hit the flower sending it away.

"Thank you." Sora said to the direction of where the fireball came through.

"No thanks is necessary." said the darkness. Than something stepped out of it. A white goat women wearing a purple dress. "My name is Toriel, the caretaker of these Ruins. Another child fell down here it seems."

"Um, can you lead me through here in case that flower came back." Sora asked. "Also I kind of don't know my way around."

"That is no problem." Said Toriel. "I'm happy to help you."

Sora looked at the other door. "Let's go then" he said. Then he ran into through the door eager to see the rest of the underground.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ruins

Sora walked through the door and saw purple walls and covered what he thought was vines. "So how do we get through here?" he asked Toriel.

"First I should tell you we fight in the underground we don't fight with weapons. At least you don't" She told Sora. "You fight using your soul."

"What?" he asked not understanding what she said.

"Talk to the dummy." She said pointing to a weird looking dummy at the side of the room.

"Well better learn how to fight in this world." Sora said. He went to the dummy and felt his heart throbbing. "What's going on?"

"Your soul is ready to battle. Here in the underground you battle with your soul. Just talk to the dummy." Toriel said.

Sora just looked at the dummy. "Hi mister dummy."

"Good." Toriel said. "Now lets keep going." She walked into another hallway. This one looked a lot larger but this one had a yellow arrows pointing at some switches and he saw spikes at the end of the hallway.

"I'm guessing to make it through this room I have to hit the switches that have yellow arrows pointed at them?" Sora asked

"Yes would you please do that?" Toriel asked. Sora did as he was asked. "The ruins are full of puzzles."

"Great. I'm great at puzzles." Sora said. As he was walking to the next room he saw a frog.

"Just talk to the Froggit." Toriel said.

"Um. Hi Mr. Froggit." Sora said. The monster saw Toriel and ran away.

"Just call me when a monster attacks I will scare them away." She said

"Thanks Toriel."

"No problem Sora."

They walked through the room for a bit till they saw spikes. "I would normally ask you to solve this one by yourself but… just follow me" She walked making sure Sora was close behind her.

"Thanks. I didn't even know where to start with that one." Sora said.

"Well let's move on. Before we move on to this next room I feel I must ask you. How old are you?"

"16." Sora said. "I know I shouldn't but…" he started

"26." Toriel said.

"You don't look it" Sora said it which made Toriel blush.

"Hey Sora. Call me 'Mom'." Toriel asked of him

"Sure mom" Sora said smiling.

"Well this hallway is long. I want to see if you can make it to the end of it by yourself." Toriel asked

"Ok." Sora said "I'll wait here for a couple minutes." Toriel ran off. After a couple minutes Sora started walking. He summoned his Keyblade not knowing why Toriel didn't want him to walk with her. "Man this hallway is long" he said after a good five minutes of walking down it. He finally saw the end and walked to it.

"Good job my son." Toriel said.

"So what now?" Sora asked.

"Well I want you to stay here for a bit." Toriel said.

"But I can't just stay here." Sora said. Staying in one place for too long when there was more to explore killed him. He just looked at her.

"Please you must trust me." Toriel said

"There's more to explore and that creepy flower is still on the loose." Sora said. "If we are together we can possibly beat the flower."

"I will come back." Toriel said and kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Wait, mom." Sora yelled. But she was already gone. "I can't let her go. There could be Heartless or Nobodies or even the Organization. Her method of fighting won't work. Since all of them don't have emotions." He ran after her ready to tackle the rest of the ruins himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Following Mom

Sora went after and realized as soon as he entered a L shaped hallway he could go through two entrances. He decided to go through the bottom one. "Man she moves fast." He got into a short hallway. "Too easy." He walked forward and fell through a hole. He summoned his Keyblade. "Areoga." When he fell down it didn't hurt as it was when he fell down the cliff. As he was about to walk he felt his heart hurt again and he saw a carrot with a face. "What monster are you?" He asked

"My name is Vegetoid." The monster said

"Did you see a goat wearing a purple dress run this way?" Sora asked desperate to find Toriel. "Also my name is Sora."

"You must mean Toriel the caretaker. She ran by a couple moments ago." Vegetoid said.

"Thank you." Sora said.

"You're not going to attack me?" Vegetoid asked

"Why would I?" Sora asked

"Thank you." The monster said and he left.

"Alright time to move on." He went through a door and it brought him on the other side of the hole he fell through. "Alright what's next?" He made it through pushing rocks and triggering switches and finally he found a ghost lying down. "Um. Excuse me."

"What do you wish?" The ghost asked. "My name is Napstablock."

"Hello, my name is Sora." the young Keyblade wielder said. "I just wish to get through.

"Did you say your name was Sora?" the ghost asked.

"Yes why?" Sora asked

The ghost turned around. "He's here."

"Who are you talking to?" Sora asked

"You do not remember me Sora." A man Sora recognized said. "Why must you not remember me?"

"Xemnas. Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Trying to find a flower." Xemnas said. "It tried to kill me. It said it's name was Flowey."

"I saw it back at the beginning of these ruins." Sora said.

"Good it should make a wonderful Heartless." Xemnas said. "I shall leave you now. Have fun." Xemnas then left through a corridor of darkness.

"I don't think that's the last I'll see of him." Sora said. He also realized that the ghost was gone. He ran forward and almost crashed into a tree. He walked around the tree and saw a house. "Why would there be a house all the way down here?" He asked

"I guess you could say it's mine." Toriel said as she walked out. "Come on in Sora."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Living with Toriel

Sora walked into the house and looked at her it was a pretty small house. He saw behind Toriel that there was a wooden staircase. A flower vase to the left of the stairs. Also there was a dresser to the right. "Come this way, Sora." Toriel said. She led him into a long hallway.

He didn't notice much of anything except that there were three doors, a mirror at the end and a rug on the ground. "Where are we going, Mom?" Sora asked

"To my room." Toriel said. She led him to the second door. "This is where you and I will be sleeping. Now go in and sleep." Sora walked in and the only thing he could see was a bed. He was very tired.

"I guess some sleep couldn't hurt." Sora said. He took off his gigantic shoes and fell asleep on the bed. When he woke up it was still dark and Sora still couldn't see much still all he saw was the bed and a piece of pie. "This must be why she didn't want me following her. She was making this for me." He ate it and brought the plate and fork outside to be washed.

When he walked into the living room he saw it wasn't that big. He saw Toriel reading a book on arm chair. He saw a three chairs around a dinner table. He then saw a bookshelf next to the fireplace which was close to the arm chair. "Mom?" He asked making Toriel look up. "Where do you want me to put the plate and fork?"

"In the sink darling where else? Also a man wearing a black coat was looking for you. He said his name was Xemnas. A friend of yours I guess?" Toriel said.

"I know him but he's no friend of mine." Sora said. "What did he want?"

"He said he'll be waiting for you at the end of the underground." Toriel said.

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a bit?" Sora asked. The later he saw Xemnas the better.

"No problem Sora, stay as long as you like." Toriel said smiling.

"Thank you, Mom." Sora said.

"But if you're going to live with me you're going to have to do something for me."

What?" Sora asked not knowing what she wanted.

"It's been so long since I felt the touch of a man. Would you mind holding me in bed?" Toriel asked

"Not at all." Sora said. He wanted to make everyone happy. In this dark depressing places he couldn't just say no to her.

"Alright then shall we go to bed." Toriel asked grabbing Sora's hand. She took Sora's plate and set it on the dinner table. She led him back to the bed and Sora lay down first Toriel got undressed and went in with him. "This is natural." Toriel said when she realized Sora was staring at her.

"I just never seen or imagined something so beautiful" Sora said. Toriel blushed as she got into bed.

"Can we kiss each other goodnight?" Toriel asked.

"Of course." Sora said. They kissed each other good night. When Sora wrapped his arms around her he realized her boobs were as big as his feet. He smiled and fell asleep.

When he awoke she was looking at him with her eyes and smiling. "You're cute when you sleep, Sora." she said.

"Thanks Mom" Sora said. As he tried to get up Toriel got on top of him. "Shouldn't I get up?"

Toriel kissed him and said "Make me feel good." She said to him.

"W… What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Let me show you." Toriel said


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Smut Chapter w/ Toriel

Actually Toriel told Sora all she wanted him to do to her "Are you sure?" Sora asked

"Yes." Toriel said.

"Alright here we go. But remember this is my first time." Sora said

"Wow really. I'm quite surprised but just do your best honey." Toriel said

First Sora took off the rest of his clothes because he slept in them. Since all Toriel had was the dress she was already naked. When he took off his pants his dick was already erect. Toriel started sucking it and as soon as it started Sora threw his head back. Sora put his hand on the back of Toriel's head and pushed it down. When he was about to cum he made her swallow all of it.

"Woah you release quite a lot honey." Toriel said after swallowing it.

She then put his cock between her boobs and started moving them up and down and licked the tip. So with that Sora came all over her tits. She then started fingering herself. She laid down on the bed and Sora inserted his cock into her pussy and started moving back and forth. She kept moaning his name

"Sora… ahhh . Sora" She kept saying. She put her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. He then started sucking her tits. She came and she wanted him to keep going. After a few minutes Toriel came again "Sora faster" and Sora did what his mother told him to.

After a few minutes. "Mom, I think I'm about to cum again." Sora said.

"Cum inside me. Please cum inside me" Toriel said. They both came at the same time and of course Sora came inside of Toriel. She then go onto all fours and looked at him. He stuck his already hard dick and stuck it inside his goat mother again.

"Mom are you sure you want me to keep doing this?" Sora asked

"Yes, Please." Toriel said.

Sora groped her breasts as he was plowing her. He just kept moving and she kept moaning. She couldn't even get a word out. She was moaning too hard and he was going too fast. She and he came at the exactly same time after about ten minutes.

"How was that mom?" Sora asked. He was huffing and puffing.

"Great." Toriel said. "You were more amazing than I thought you would."

"I wish I could do this every day with you…" Sora started

"Than you can" Toriel said and cuddled up to him

"...but I have to get to my gummi ship." Sora finished.

"What." Toriel said. "You mean you have to leave?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but once I find my ship I will come back to be with you." Sora said.

"Do you promise." Toriel said

"I have somewhere to go first but then I will come back to be with you." Sora said.

"Just sleep with me. For a bit." Toriel said looking sad.

"For you, anything" Sora said and he fell asleep


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Escaping the Ruins

Sora woke up and of course it was dark. Toriel was sleeping. He got out of bed got his clothes and walked out of the bedroom closing the door slowly. "I'm sorry mom, but I can't just stay here I need to find my ship and if Xemnas is here then he's going to find the strongest thing and turn it into a Heartless." He got to the stairs and got his clothes on and summoned his Keyblade. He walked down the stairs and when he walked down he heard running from above him. So he ran as fast as he could down the hall. Just as he saw the door, Toriel blocked the way.

"I must keep protecting the children." Toirel said

"I gotta get to my ship mom." Sora said. "You said it would be fine."

"But leaving without saying goodbye is not." Toriel said. "So if you want to leave you'll have to get past me."

"VALOR." Sora yelled but he when he came out of the form he was not in his red clothes but he looked like he had black coat over all of him.

"What happened to you?" Toriel asked. But in two seconds Sora was already behind her and then the form reverted.

"I got past you." Sora said. And he walked out of the Ruins to see what the rest of the underground had to offer. He saw a lot of snow. "Where am I? Christmas Town?" He walked on. He saw a stick and walked past it but as he walked past out it snapped. He got in his battle there was no one there. He kept walking and all of a sudden there is a gate. He stopped in front of them and he heard someone behind him.

"Hey buddy." The thing said.

"Hello." Sora said without turning around.

"Is that anyway to greet a buddy? Turn around and shake my hand." The thing said. Sora turned and saw black but when he shook its hand the black figure turned into a short skeleton .He wore a blue sweatshirt also there was a farting noise when he shook hands. "Hahahaha a whoopee cushion. Nothing beats the classics. My name is Sans.

"Hi. I'm Sora." Sora said. "So how do I get past this gate?"

"Oh that was made by my brother Papyrus. You can just walk through. He made the bars to wide to stop anyone." Sans told the keyblade wielder. They both ran through the bars. "Hey I hear him coming." Sans looked around and saw a vendor booth. "Hide behind that vendor booth." Sora did as he was told and then he heard a voice talking to Sans

"Sans what are you doing?" the second voice asked

"Nothing much just staring at the booth. Why doesn't have a vendor?" Sans asked

"I don't have time to answer your question. What if a human comes through?" the voice asked

"Geez you could say you're working yourself… down to the bone." Sans said.

"You haven't even recalibrated your puzzles." the voice said ignoring Sans's shitty joke.

"I've gotten a ton of work done today… A skeleton" Sans said.

"Get back to work." The voice said and Sora heard him leaving.

"So can I come out now?" Sora asked once he was sure Sans's brother had left

"Yeah you can." Sans said.

"So can I just move on?" Sora asked.

"One more thing. If you keep pretending to be a human for my brother. That would be great." Sans said

"No problem" Sora said and then he went off to explore the rest of the Snowdin Forest.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The forest pt1

Sora was walking through the forest for a bit. He came across a snowman. "Hello." said the snowman which made Sora jump a bit.

"Um, hello." Sora said.

"Would you like to do me a favor?" the snowman asked

"Sure what can I do?" Sora said

"Bring a piece of me to someplace warm please?" asked the snowman

"Sure." The young keyblade wielder said as he took a piece of the snowman. He walked away and kept walking. He saw the two skelebros talking to them. He looked at the taller one as he hasn't seen that one before. The taller skelebro had a red cape, red gloves, and red boots and blue bottoms. "That must be Sans's brother Papyrus."

"Hey Sans is that a human over there?" Papyrus asked as he looked over at Sora.

"No that's a rock." Sans said.

"Oh right." Papyrus said.

"Wait what's that thing in front of the rock?" Sans asked

"Oh my it's a human." Papyrus said. "Uh-hum. Human you will now face the puzzles of me the great Papyrus."

"Cool." Sora said looking at both of them. Papyrus ran off and Sans just stood there.

"Finish my brothers puzzles and then we will meet in Snowdin, the town of just going through here." San said when Sora walked up to them.

"So I guess we'll meet them."

"If you need help solving the puzzles, don't ask me." Sans said

"Whatever." Sora said. He walked on and all of a sudden he found a dog in a snow pile. The dog stood up and it looked like a man. It had armor and a sword.

Sora summoned his keyblade and got ready to fight. It swung but Sora blocked. "LIMIT" Sora yelled and he turned into his Limit Form. "SONIC RAVE." he yelled and destroyed the dog in no time. "Man I hope I don't have to do that again"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The forest pt 2

Sora walked through the forest when he saw Papyrus and Sans again. They were on one side of a purple pit. "Alright human. This first puzzle is a simple one. You have to get across this. However if you hit a wall you'll be shocked by this buzzer." Papyrus said showing Sora a buzzer. When Sora stepped forward the buzzer zapped Papyrus

"Sans what the hell?" Papyrus asked

"What?" Sans asked.

"Why did it shock me?" Papyrus asked.

"Maybe I have to hold it." Sora said.

"Ah yes that must be it." Papyrus said and did the puzzle and gave the buzzer to Sora. Sora did the puzzle.

"Woah you solved that in no time" Papyrus said. "The next one will get you for sure. It was set up by my brother Sans here." Papyrus left

"Is it going to be as easy as your brothers?" Sora asked.

"No. How good are you at word searches?" Sans asked

"Joy." Sora said and walked away. He walked a bit forward and saw a plate of spaghetti. "I'm not eating that." He walked forward and saw Sans and Papyrus.

"Where's the puzzle Sans?" Papyrus asked

"Right there." Sans said as he points to a piece of paper. Sora picked it up and saw it was a word search.

"Whoops, I should've used it today's crossword instead." Sans said as Sora was putting down the word search.

"What. Junior Jumble is obviously harder." Said Papyrus. "Human which do you think is harder?"

"Um…" Sora said and he saw Sans pointing at Papyrus. "Junior Jumble obviously."

"Ha. See Sans even the human knows what's up." Papyrus said and he walked off.

"Thanks for saying Junior Jumble." Sans said.

"No problem." Sora said and walked on when he saw two dogs coming at him and they were dressed in black robes and carrying axes.

"Do you smell something funny?" One of the dogs said when they approached him.

"Yeah I do." said the other. They walked around for a minute and came back to Sora.

"The smell seems to be the strongest right here." Said the first

"The smell has a name and it's Sora." Sora said

"A human. Sorry but we must eliminate you." The second one said. The dog swung his axe but Sora blocked it with his keyblade.

"THUNDAGA." Sora yelled and it gave a shocking experience to the dog who attacked. The dog then fell over. He then looked at the other. "I don't want to hurt you but if you attack me, I'll have no choice but to fight back."

"Then you die now." the dog attacked but Sora dodged and attacked sending it off the edge of a cliff.

"I guess I should continue." Sora said continuing through the forest.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The forest pt 3

Sora kept walking when he encountered a path with X in certain parts. He looked at it and found the solution pretty quickly. He then found two more which again he found the solution pretty quickly but after that he saw Papyrus and Sans. "Human congratulations on making this far. This machine next to me will make a puzzle." Papyrus said. Sora noticed the machine next to Papyrus

"So what will the puzzle be?" Sora said.

"The puzzle will be like a color grid." Papyrus said and starting going over the colors but Sora didn't really listen he only cared about the color red which is impassable and pink which made he could walk through without any side effects. The puzzle then randomized and it had a wall of red on 4/6 of the grid but then the rest was a straight pink strip. "This puzzle was supposed to be random and hard not this easy." Papyrus said and walked away

"So I guess I just walk across it." Sora said as he walked across it.

"Next is going to be the hardest puzzle yet." Sans said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Sora said. He walked up to a bridge. "Looks good." Sora started walking across it then saw Papyrus and Sans. "Alright how do you keep getting ahead of me?"

"Can't tell you." Sans answered his question

"Well let's get this puzzle started." Papyrus said and pressed a button in his hand. All of sudden Sora saw, two spears, a ball with spikes, a torch and a cannon. Also a dog dangling above the bridge. "You need to dodge everything when I activate it."

"So when is it going to activate?" Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

"This puzzle is to easy to kill the human. I'm a skeleton with standards." Papyrus said. Papyrus deactivated the trap. He went to the town on the end of the bridge.

"So is that the end of this forest?" Sora asked Sans

"Yeah next you'll enter the town of Snowdin. You should rest at the inn. Knowing my brother he'll try to capture you to bring to Undyne." Sans said

"Who's that?" Sora asked

"The captain of the Royal Guard. My brother wants to join it but can't." Sans said

"Why not?"

"He hasn't captured a single human." Sans said.

"Alright well. Wish me luck." Sora said and walking into Snowdin

"Good luck. You'll need it." Sans said walking into the town itself


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sora's Dream

Sora went to get his ship as quickly as possible. However he couldn't do it on no sleep so when he got into the inn, a familiar face greeted him. "Hello Sora." Xemnas said

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Have you seen that flower? I have not." Xemnas said

"Why would I tell you?" Sora asked

"Because I could help you." Xemnas said extending a hand.

"Why would you want to help me Xemnas?" Sora said

"Because the flower has tried to destroy me as well as you." Xemnas said.

"But unlike me I will try to make Flowey understand the errors of his ways while you will try to destroy him." Sora said.

"That flower has lost all of his sense of what is right. The only thing for us to do is destroy him." Xemnas said. "However if we are not going to team up than I see no reason to keep being here. Goodbye Sora." Xemnas opened a corridor of darkness and left.

Sora walked up to the counter. "One room, one night." Sora got his room key and went upstairs and opened the door. "This room looks decent." It had a TV a bed and a dresser. Also a door inside the room which led to a bathroom. He placed his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Where am I?" Sora said waking up realizing he wasn't in the room anymore. In fact he was in some sort of black room. He saw a man. He had two scars, one that started at the top of the right side of his face and ended at the top his right eye. The other started at the bottom of his left eye and ended at his mouth. He also wore white gloves and had a black coat. His face was white as well. "Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm W.D. Gaster." The man replied. "Nice to meet you Sora."

"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.

"My friend Sans told me." W.D. Gaster told him.

"Where am I?" Sora asked his first question. All he could see was black.

"My lab." Gaster replied looking at Sora.

"This room is pitch black. How do you see?" Sora asked.

"Candles, unfortunately I ran out so my assistant Alphys went out to get some." Gaster said.

"Alright so what am I doing here?" Sora asked.

"I must talk to you." Gaster replied. "Sooner or later you will meet Alphys. She is very shy. Try to break it. Also along your travels you will meet a female spider named Muffet. She will try to kill you. Make her see that all humans are not bad."

"Anyone else I should know about?" Sora asked

"Just one defeat the King. Defeat Asgore." Gaster said. All of a sudden a girl with short black hair replaced the scientist. She wore a black cloak. And had black shoes

"Who are you?" Sora asked

"My name is Xion." the girl said. A tear went down Sora's face. "You're crying Sora."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Sora asked wiping the tear away. "How do you know my name?"

"I am you. Well I'm your memories of Kairi." Xion said looking at Sora.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"You don't remember but once you were in a castle called Castle Oblivion. At that point a girl name Namine took away your memories and replaced them with false ones. I was put into the Organization at that time. I was placed near Roxas to absorb your memories and put them in my head. However the only ones that were given to me were your memories of Kairi." Xion explained. "It was to prevent you from ever waking."

"Why was I put asleep?" Sora asked

"To put your memories back." Xion said.

"Why would I want that?" Sora asked

"Do you want a bunch of memories that aren't real? Do you want people to still remember you or do you want people to forget all about you?" Xion asked and smiled at Sora. "What I came here to tell you is it's time to wake up. This is all a dream but remember what me and Gaster have told you. WAKE UP SORA." Sora woke up back in the room at the Snowdin Inn

"Man what a strange dream but Gaster and Xion gave me a mission. I guess I better get out of this town first though. And if what Sans told me is true his brother will try to stop me." Sora told himself. He then checked out of the hotel room and went to leave the town and sure enough Papyrus was there.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Papyrus downfall

"It's nice to see you human." Papyrus said as he turned around to see Sora. "But to join the royal guard I have to destroy you."

Sora realized that a Heartless symbol was across Papyrus's chest now. "What happened Papyrus? How did you become a Heartless?" Sora asked concerned

"Don't act concerned about me. The only monsters who care are my brother Sans and Undyne." Papyrus said.

"We don't have to fight." Sora said. "I do care about you."

"We don't have to fight… Are you serious? That person in the black coat turned me into a Heartless. I should destroy any human with this new power and you human, will be my test dummy." Papyrus said. He summoned a bone blade.

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Papyrus are you sure about this?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Papyrus said as he ran at Sora and swung him. Sora dodged very easily. He ran trying to get away from him. Papyrus was much faster. "Strop trying to get away from me, human."

"Fine." Sora said he swung his Keyblade and hit Papyrus. Papyrus was sent flying a couple feet. Papyrus then came apart. "This is the end of it." Sora said but a bone came up ahead of him. "What?"

"I won't be defeated so easily." Papyrus said.

"How are you still alive?" Sora asked

"Fuck you that's how." Papyrus answered.

"No matter how many times it takes if you want to continue fighting I will take you down." Sora said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Xemnas appears

"I don't know but I will destroy you too if I have to." Sora said.

"Hey Xemnas this is my fight." Papyrus said

"I'm here to offer your heart back to you." Xemnas said

"No. Why could that weak thing do for me?" Papyrus asked

"What?" Sora said remembering when he first met Riku when he first lost his Keyblade when he got into Hollow Bastion on his first journey.

"Didn't Riku say that to you Sora?" Xemnas said

"Yeah" Sora said

"Now would you mind leaving?" Papyrus asked getting annoyed.

"Have fun." Xemnas said and left. Sora tried to run but a bone came in front of him.

"I told you no." Papyrus said.

"Firaga." Sora said as he shot fire at Papyrus who's parts spread out farther than last time so Sora used the chance to run and he made it to his next area which had waterfall's. "Well I guess it was a matter of time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Illusion's**

Sora was walking towards the only way he thought the exit was. He saw a door in a nothing room. The room was behind a waterfall. "What's this door doing here?" He walked in and saw W.D Gaster. "Hello Mr. Gaster." Sora said

"Hello Sora." Gaster said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I saw the door and decided to investigate." Sora said then Gaster started melting. "Gaster are you ok?" Then Xion appeared in front of him

"Sora it's nice to see you." Xion said

"What do you want?" Sora asked

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I caused so much pain, so much sadness. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for making you sleep much longer than you needed to." Xion said

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. Xion melted and Namine took her place. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry if I didn't take your memory you wouldn't have needed to sleep. I might've have had to put to sleep but remember it was your choice." Namine said

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked and Namine melted and in her place was… Riku? "Riku what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"People are coming to you in this illusion to say sorry for what they have done to you in the past." Riku said.

"Are you going to apologize to me then?" Sora asked

"Yes. However mine is something you know about. Sorry for my darkness and having to use Ansem's form to wake you up." Riku said

'It's okay Riku. We made back to the islands together." Sora said and Riku melted and the final person was Kairi. "Kairi what are you going to apologize to me for?"

"For forgetting your name." Kairi said melted and a powerful blast sent Sora back to the room he was in. But the door was still there. He walked in again to see W.D. Gaster.

"We're seeing you're friends fun?" Gaster asked

"What do you want with me?" Sora asked

"Your soul. I want to see what determination will do to you." Gaster said.

"Not a chance." Sora said, he summoned his keyblade, he jumped and slashed at Gaster. Gaster just faded and appeared at the end of the room.

"That won't work." Gaster said. He sent a gust of wind towards Sora. "We will meet again."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meeting Undyne

"Hey are you ok." Sora heard someone say right next to him he woke up to find a monster kid talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know what happened to me?" Sora asked the kid

"You fell asleep right in the water so I tried to drag you out of it but I was too weak. But a man in a black cloak helped me." The kid said. Sora got wide eyed

"Why would Xemnas try and help me? Maybe he needs me to find the thirteenth vessel." Sora said

"What are you saying." The kid asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Sora said. He got up and started walking straight. "Do you know the way through this area?" Sora thought about all the help he had thus far. Until Toriel left him she led him through the ruins. Then though he wanted to capture him Papyrus found the way to lead Sora out of the forest.

"I think I do." The kid said. "Let's go"

They walked until they were in tall grass and all of a sudden Sora heard something. "Shh wait." Sora told the kid.

"Undyne I'm sorry but that kid is crafter then I give him credit for… Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?... No I'm not questioning you it's just this kid is strong… I'm sure the human will fall to your hands… Right I'll go look around Snowdin again." Sora heard Papyrus say.

"Alright let's move." Sora said.

"Wait." The kid said a moment too late cause when the grass rustled Sora heard clanks of metal. Then Sora saw a blue spear appear out of thin air. It disappeared and so did Undyne.

Sora walked and the kid ran out "OH MY GOD. Undyne heard us. Come on let's go see if we can find her again." Sora was less than thrilled to try and find Undyne again but if he had to fight her to get out of this place it's what he'll have to do. He just continued walking. The kid already was long gone.

"Great now I'm going to have to make it alone. "Well if I see that kid again I'll know I'm going the right way. Sora kept walking until he made to a room he couldn't exit he found a strange wall in the back. He pushed it and it opened so he kept moving. Eventually he made it to a bridge. Just then a blue spear was sent down and almost hit him. "Woah what the…" He then saw the armored lady. She had a Heartless symbol on her armor. "Why is it always effing Heartless" he said. She kept shooting spears at him so he ran. When he got to the end of the bridge he found some tall grass. "Well if it fooled her once perhaps it will fool her again." He dove in and stopped for a moment.

He waited and he heard her approaching. All of a sudden a hand came down but it grabbed the monster kid. Undyne set him down and left. When they walked out of the grass the kid was so jazzed up. "Oh my god. Undyne touched me you are so unlucky.

"It think I'll live." Sora said the kid ran off again.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Let's keep moving

Sora kept pushing himself until he saw Sans. "Hey Sans how's it going?"

"Great, but my brother has been acting weirder than usual. You don't know anything about it do you?" Sans asked

"Nope none at all." Sora lied knowing that Papyrus was turned into a Heartless.

"Hey did you fight my brother?" Sans asked

"Yeah but I left him alive." Sora said

"Good, anyway if you want to use this telescope go right ahead." Sans said

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Sora said as he kept moving he still had to find his ship and he still had no idea where it was. He walked into a place with a black ground and dark grass. "This can't be good I'm going to have to gun it." Sora said and started running. He made it quite far when he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He realized he was on a thin platform surrounded by water. He saw a giant onion monster come out of the water

"Hello, I'm Onionsan and your name is?" The monster asked

"I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Onionsan said

"What are you doing all by yourself around here?" Sora asked.

"All my friends were shipped to an aquarium in the city. But don't worry. Undyne says she'll make it better.

"Wish she wouldn't try to kill me." Sora said. Realizing that day would never come he realized he was close to the exit.

"Oh is that the exit" Onionsan said. "Well it was meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Before you go what is this area called?" Sora asked realizing that he has no idea where he is.

"Waterfall. And I hope you have a nice time here." Onionsan said as he left back into the water.

"Alright I know where I am. I also learned who I'm going to have to fight to get to the next area." Sora said to himself. He walked in when he noticed that he's on a bridge. He sawa blue circle in front of him and more appearing then he saw Undyne. He started running and a spear came out of the blue circle. He dodged while he ran he got to the end of the bridge and Undyne walked up to him to where he was. She sent a part of the bridge straight down and Sora wend down with it.

"Sora don't die." He heard Xion's voice. "Survive." Was the last thing he heard before he landed on his back.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sora's dream and ending Waterfall

Sora woke up in strange place. It was a place that had one door. He got up and started to walk towards it. When he was about open it he heard a voice. "Sora are you sure? If you go through that door you won't be able to keep being the caring soul you are." He didn't know the voice but he had to talk back.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked turning around

"Remember what you did with Toriel? Every female monster you come across you will have the same reaction." The voice said and started taking shape.

"Kairi." he said.

"Stay here with me Sora." Kairi said

"I can't Kairi." Sora said turning back to the door

"Why not?" Kairi asked

"Because you're not real." Sora said yanking the door and walking through it. He woke up at the bottom of the waterfall. He found he was bathed in yellow flowers again. "Man my back is killing me." Sora said getting up. He kept walking. He saw a road a few minutes after wading in the sewer water. But as he was about to leave a dummy appeared in front of him.

"You are the human who destroyed my cousin." The dummy said. Sora felt something inside him.

"Out of my way." Sora said as he walked past. "It wasn't me. It was probably Xemnas." The dummy looked perplexed at the name. Sora walked to the road and took a right and kept going. He found a mountain that held an entrance to a cave but at the top was Undyne. "Are you going to fight me?" Sora asked.

"Let's fight then." Undyne said and jumped down. She jumped down with a spear. Sora dodge rolled. "Summon your weapon."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"I don't really want to fight."

Undyne took off her helmet and she revealed to be a fish head. "Then let me kill you." Undyne said as she slashed at him.

"No way." Sora dodged the swing and he ended up behind her and he started running. He had to get somewhere she couldn't get him. He heard Undyne on his trail though. He saw a big neon sign. "Welcome to Hotland. That must be the next area." He kept running. He realized he was on a huge platform where there was a metal lab on one side Undyne on the other and to the left and right there was lava. He realized that Undyne slowed down.

"Water. Need water." She fell down. Sora got some water from a water cooler and poured it on her. Undyne got up and looked at him. Then she left.

"Well that's that." Sora said. He remembered about the names Alphys and Muffet. "Since I had that dream I haven't heard or seen them at all." He walked into the lab and saw something he never expected


End file.
